Ambush at the Staten Island Ferry
, New York City, New York |result = Tony Stark takes away Spider-Man's suit Mac Gargan is arrested |side1 = Spider-Man Iron Man |side2 = Adrian Toomes' Crew Mac Gargan |side3 = FBI |commanders1 = Spider-Man Iron Man |commanders2 = Vulture Mac Gargan |commanders3 = - |casualties1 = - |casualties2 = - |casualties3 = - }} The Ambush at the Staten Island Ferry was a conflict between Spider-Man, Vulture, Mac Gargan, and FBI that began when the web-slinger attempted to hijack an illegal arms deal between Gargan and Adrian Toomes' Crew. Background . 11:00.|Aaron Davis to Spider-Man|Spider-Man: Homecoming}} Aaron Davis was walking towards his car with his groceries. As he prepared to close his car's boot, his hand was webbed to the trunk. Davis looked up in surprise to see Spider-Man advancing towards him with his voice amplified. Davis, having heard Spider-Man's voice on the bridge, wasn't intimidated and started teasing Spider-Man on whether he was a girl or a boy, causing Spider-Man to become flustered and disable the amplifier. discusses where the Vulture is going]] Spider-Man asked Davis where the arms dealers were, only for Davis to tell him that he did not know where the Vulture or his crew were. He confessed to Spider-Man where the Vulture's next arms deal will be. Spider-Man thanks him and runs off, only for Davis to remind him that he had not given him a location. After elaborating Spider-Man's lackluster interrogation skills, he told Spider-Man that the deal would be happening on the Staten Island Ferry at eleven o'clock. Spider-Man runs off leaving Davis webbed to the trunk of his car.Spider-Man: Homecoming Ambush fights Vulture]] Spider-Man made his way to the where he intervened Vulture's group and his new buyer Mac Gargan. Spider-Man easily took down his enemies using multiple types of webs to assist him. Spider-Man was then confronted by Vulture and the two engaged in a short battle before a Chitauri weapon malfunctioned causing several beams to shoot out slipping the ferry in half letting the Vulture retreat. tries to hold the ferry together]] Spider-Man quickly acted and webbed the two parts of the ferry together. He then tried to pull the two parts together himself by pulling on the webs, the other webs started to break off causing the the ferry to continue to sink. Suddenly, Iron Man arrived with several mini repulsor-powered thrusters to assist in pushing the two parts together, repairing the ferry and saving everyone. Aftermath tries to explain his interference]] After rebuilding the ship by reforging the cutlines, Iron Man took Spider-Man away to have a private talk. Surviving citizens of the ferry were rescued and taken to safety aboard smaller lifeboats. Spider-Man returned to dry land and watched over the rescue, recuperating from the skirmish. Tony Stark arrived shortly after angrily scolding Parker for acting without Happy Hogan's permission, as well as endangering the lives of nearby civilians aboard the ferry. is told to return the suit]] Parker countered that he tried to warn Stark of the danger of Vulture, but he refused to listen to him. He further said that if Stark actually cared, he would be here in person. Stark then stepped out of the suit to show he was there in person, to Parker's surprise, and answered that he did listen to him. Stark told Parker that he was the only one who believed in him in spite of everyone else believing he was crazy to recruit a kid. He was the one who tipped the FBI about the Vulture and they would have succeeded if it wasn't for Parker's action. In a somewhat fatherly away, Stark decisively demanded Parker's suit back and was effectively prohibiting him from any more dangerous misuse of his highly advanced suit as to keep Peter safe more than anyone else. Peter Parker returned home without his suit that night, in tourist clothes Tony bought for him. Mac Gargan, the potential buyer, was retrieved from the water by the and was subsequently arrested and sent to prison. Behind the Scenes *One concept featured Vision and War Machine taking part in the rescue alongside Iron Man. This concept did not make it to the final version of Spider-Man: Homecoming. *An alternative version of the battle with Spider-Man failing to prevent the ferry from sinking and the survivors being evacuated by Damage Control.Andrew Leung Concept Design + Art In another version, the ferry was replaced by a containment ship in order to face the film's budget limits. *Director Jon Watts pointed out at a mistake that occurred creating the Staten Island Ferry scene: "The only real flaw is that there are cars on the ferry, and there haven’t been cars allowed since the ’90s. So I’ll declare that in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, they never had these rules."Spider-Man’s ferry tale: A closer look at one of Homecoming's coolest scenes References Category:Events